


And You Somehow Get A Smile

by LostUnkownHero



Series: What's To Be, What's To Create [2]
Category: End of Eternity | Resonance of Fate
Genre: F/M, Feeding, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Fail Humor, Langauge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostUnkownHero/pseuds/LostUnkownHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl's needs, huh?<br/>Rundown and in need of a good shitload of sleep, Zephyr gives up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And You Somehow Get A Smile

They’ve had [Name] for a few days. Within those days, they’ve accomplished shit.

To Zephyr, [Name] was a stubborn brat. She let the food they’ve been reduced to feeding her, slip off her chin, and shit her pants, which Leanne cleaned up.

Zephyr would’ve already thrown her out of their house, but due to Leanne’s constant pleading that she could improve [Name]’s progress if they let her stay, she stayed. Well, that promised progress was taking its damn time.

Zephyr growled as he wiped away the wasted glob of food that fell onto [Name]’s lap. It was his turn to try and feed her. There were shifts that changed each day, but Leanne had most of the chores, due to the womanly needs. But they never let Vashyron do anything except maybe feed her, and still they kept a close eye on him. That man was shameless and took advantage whenever it presented itself. Symp—pity aside.

He scooped up another spoonful from the bowl and waved it in front of [Name]’s face.

“Hey, [Name],” He called, and her eyes flicked to him with their blank look. “You see this? Its food. It’s probably really good. You should eat it.” He demanded, and pushed the spoon against her lips. She refused to open, and her teeth remained clamped shut.

Zephyr had a feeling she was _forcing_ it shut, and he would’ve forced it open if not for Leanne’s reprimanding.

That woman was going to be the death of him by just nagging.

“ _Come on!_ ” Zephyr groaned. “Just eat something!”

Vashyron sauntered into the kitchen, and went straight to the fridge. He retrieved a beer and snickered at the young blonde.

“Maybe if you ask _really_ nicely, maybe she’ll do it. It works for Leanne… after a couple tries.” Zephyr glared at him.

“Why would I say please just to get her to eat this crap?”

Vashyron shrugged and grinned. “Maybe she likes a man with manners.” He then left Zephyr and [Name] alone again.

Well, it was worth a shot.

“[Name], _please_ , eat this baby shit.” She only blinked slowly at him, making him scowl. “You know you want it.” He said enticingly.

Again, she remained unresponsive. Grumbling under his breath, Zephyr sighed in defeat. They’ve been going a good hour at this.

“Please, [Name], open your damn mouth and **eat**.” He said hopelessly, lazily pressing the spoon against her lips.

Instantly, she opened. Zephyr’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, and stowed the spoon in her mouth, and she ate it.

His eyes narrowed.

“You’ve been wanting for me to give up, then do as I asked, didn’t you?” Zephyr grumbled as he stared her down. 

He swore, for a moment, her eyes were dancing.

**Author's Note:**

> On DA account. I liked this one :3


End file.
